1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image projecting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image projecting apparatus having an improved cooling configuration of a heat generating part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image projecting apparatus includes a heat generating part, such as a light source, an optical unit, and so forth, and projects an image on a screen. The image projecting apparatus comprises a projection television, a projector, and so forth. The image projecting apparatus includes a CRT (cathode ray tube) type, an LCD (liquid crystal display) type, and a DLP (digital light processing) type using a DMD (digital micro-mirror device).
Hereinafter, a projector is described as one example thereof.
Generally, a projector includes a light source part including a large output lamp or a plurality of LEDs (light emitting diodes), and a display element including a liquid crystal display or a DMD. When the light source part and the display element operate, they generate heat. The heat raises the temperature of optical components of the projector that may damage them or reduce the durability thereof.
To solve this problem, the projector is provided with a forced air cooling system, which includes a cooling fan and a duct.
A conventional projector includes a plurality of cooling fans supplying cooling air to a plurality of heat generating parts, such as a lamp, and a plurality of ducts connected with the cooling fans to guide the cooling air to the respective heat generating parts. Accordingly, the cooling air provided by the cooling fans emits heat from the heat generating parts to the outside to prevent the temperature inside the projector from increasing.
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2005-345821 discloses a duct and a fan supplying air to an optical apparatus to cool the optical apparatus generating heat. Korean Patent First Publication No. 2002-17417 discloses an inlet fan and an outlet fan for cooling a liquid crystal panel. Korean Patent First Publication No. 2003-19625 discloses a cooling fan and a cooling duct for intensively cooling a light source lamp.
The cooling system of the conventional projector uses a plurality of fans and ducts to cool only a specific heating generating part, and the fans are complicatedly disposed. Accordingly, a cooling efficiency thereof is deteriorated. Also, the plurality of fans and the complicated cooling configuration increase costs, and generate substantial noise.
Accordingly, a cooling system capable of efficiently and entirely cooling a heat generating part of an image projecting apparatus has been under development.
Thus, a need exists for an image projecting apparatus having an improved cooling system to improve cooling efficiency, reduce generated noise, and reduce costs.